Dina Dursley y el Secreto de Babel
by MonCeliW
Summary: Los Dursley son una familia normal que se enorgullece de decir que son la familia más normal de Inglaterra. Siguen una rutina normal, tienen trabajos normales y tienen pasatiempos normales. Pero tienen un secreto que nadie sabe y que desearían que nadie supiera, otra vez.


Vernon Dursley era un viejo canoso, robusto, sin cuello y un abundante bigote en su rostro colorado que vivía en el número 4 de la calle privet.

Era un hombre gruñón que nunca salía de su casa, no salía a pasear, tampoco tenía que ir al trabajo porque se ya se había jubilado y nunca visita a sus vecinos o a su familia. Eran pocos los vecinos que lograban ver las pocas veces que Vernon salía de su casa, lo vecinos con más tiempo recordaban que ahí vivía una familia rara que tenía un chico problemático. En Little Whinging, corrían miles de rumores sobre lo que ocurría dentro del número 4 de la calle Privet.

La prueba más grande de que Vernon Dursley vivía en la calle Privet era las paradas regulares en el número 4 que hacía el cartero en su recorrido diario por Little Whinging para entregar el poco correo que aun se enviaba. Por lo demás, la casa parecía un lugar vacio, abandonado, solitario y triste todo el resto año; pero eso iba nadie sabía que eso estaba por cambiar.

Ese día Jacob Moore despertó creyendo que realizaría su monótono recorrido con normalidad, pero ignoraba que en número 4 de la calle Privet había alguien que se encontraba despierto e irritado esperando algo desagradable y deseaba desquitar su molestia con el que fuera. Ese alguien iba a ser Jacob Moore.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI SUSCRIPCIÓN? MUCHACHO IRRESPONSABLE!- Gritó Vernon Dursley en el momento que Jacob metió los sobres en la rejilla del buzón. -¡¿Dónde está mi suscripción?!- Repitió desde el interior de la casa.

-¿Cuál suscripción? Viejo loco- Murmuró Moore y se alejó de la casa antes de escuchar por tercera vez la pregunta para continuar su recorrido.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo antes que la paz matinal de la calle Privet que parecía regresar fuera interrumpida por un ruidoso motor de una camioneta que se acercaba.

Varios cerrojos se escucharon antes que Vernon Dursley asomara con desconfianza para observar. La camioneta se jaloneó con rudeza antes de detenerse frente al número 4.

Vernon miró con detenimiento la camioneta antes de decidirse a caminar hacia ella con desconfianza. Antes que llegará, una mujer pálida con ojeras marcadas que parecía un fantasma y tan delgada que podría esconderse en la sombra de una escoba. Era Violette Dursley.

-Buen día, Señor Vernon ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó con voz su débil Violette.

Después de ella del asiento del conductor salió un hombre alto y robusto, sin cuello, con una expresión de pocos amigos. Era Dudley Dursley, el único hijo de Vernon.

-¿No crees que deberían de conseguir un mejor vehículo?- Preguntó Vernon mirando la camioneta.

-Hay otros gastos más importantes por el momento- Respondió Dudley con molestia.

-¿Y a qué debo el pequeño milagro de que vengan a visitarme?- Volvió a preguntar Vernon ahora viendo las tres cabezas aun en el vehículo.

-Sólo será mientras se realizan los estudios a Violette y no puedo dejarla sola- Dijo Dudley.

-No me gusta la idea de que se queden solos- Agregó Violette con pena.

-Podríamos quedarnos solos y no pasaría nada- Dijo al bajar de la camioneta un chico alto y delgado con la misma expresión de poco amigos de Dudley. Era Andrew su primer hijo.

-Tu madre no quiere que estén solos y concuerdo con ella. Quiero llegar y encontrar mi casa- Le dijo Dudley a su hijo.

-Ni que fuéramos los primos Potter para hacerla desaparecer- Se burló Berwyn, el segundo hijo Dudley cuándo se bajó del otro lado de la camioneta. Berwyn no era tan alto como Adrew pero era casi tan robusto como su padre con la diferencia de que a él sí se le podía ver el cuello.

Vernon gruñó ante la mención de la familia del sobrino de su difunta esposa, además de los desagradables recuerdos que le traía, odiaba todo lo que su existencia significaba. Ya tenía suficientes molestias con esa invasión para tener que seguir preocupando con los de esa clase.

Unos pequeños pies se asomaron por la puerta de la camioneta y una voz chillona ordenó del interior del destartalado vehículo. -¿Podrían ayudarme a bajar?-

Andrew y Berwyn se miraron con fastidio.

-Salta- Dijo Berwyn sin interés.

-¡Ayuden a su hermana!- Ordenó Dudley.

Berwyn suspiró con enfado antes de tomar entre sus manos a una pequeña de cabellos rubios casi tan delgada como la madre. Era la pequeña Dina Dursley.

-Hola, abuelo Vernon- Saludó Dina con su diminuta vocecita y su blanca sonrisa.

Vernon asintió sin perder su expresión de molestia. Volviendo a voltear a su hijo preguntó -¿Y cuánto tiempo va a ser?-

-No estamos seguros. Dependiendo de los resultados, pueden internarme de dos a tres meses- Respondió Violette con vergüenza mientras su esposo y sus hijos comenzaban a bajar maletas de la camioneta.

-¡¿DOS O TRES MESES?!-Gritó Vernon Dursley adquiriendo un color purpura que no había tenido en años. -¡NO PUEDO TENER TRES NIÑOS POR AQUÍ TRES MESES!-

-Yo ya soy legalmente un adulto- Dijo Andrew cuando pasó cargando una caja para meterla a la casa.

-Ya no estoy para andar llevando niños a la escuela, menos hasta dónde ustedes viven- Agregó Vernon con molestia.

-Puedo llevar a Berwyn y a Dina antes de ir a mi entrenamiento- Volvió a comentar Andrew.

Vernon observó con impotencia como su hijo y sus nietos metían cosas a su casa sin parar.

-Mi pensión no alcanza para mantener a más personas- Agregó de nuevo Vernon.

-No hay problema, yo gano dinero- Dijo Andrew con orgullo.

El rostro de Vernon fue adquiriendo un color purpura de mayor intensidad.

-¿Te molestamos, Abuelo Vernon?- Preguntó Dina con su vocecita y lo miró con sus tiernos ojitos cafés.

Las diminutas manitas de Dina agarraban la bata de Vernon y por alguna razón la frustración que sentía fue desapareciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a su nieta? Parecía que no había crecido nada.

-No- Respondió Vernon sin darse cuenta.

Dina sonrió y abrazó la pierna de su abuelo. Andrew y Berwyn se miraron y sonrieron. Dina sabía salirse con la suya siempre.

-Pasen, pasen, veré que hay de desayunar- Dijo aun confundido Vernon.

-Ya estamos adentro, Abuelo- Dijo riéndose Berwyn mientras cargaba mientras metía las últimas maletas.

Dina tomó entre sus manitas el brazo de su abuelo y lo llevó dentro del número 4 de la calle Privet.

En el recibidor había varias maletas y en la cocina se encontraba Andrew y Violetta guardando lo que habían llevado de despensa.

-Es comida para que coman estos tres, Andrew tiene una dieta muy delicada y Dina no come cualquier cosa. A demás no es bueno que sólo comas comida precocinada, te va a hacer daño- Decía Dudley mientras revisaba el refrigerador.

-¿Dónde van a dormir?- Preguntó Vernon al momento que se sentaba en la mesa.

-¡YO NO PIENSO COMPARTIR CUARTO!- Gritaron Andrew y Dina al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron con furia y, antes que alguno se moviera, Berwyn gritó bajando de las escaleras.

-Ya dejé mis cosas en el cuarto de invitados, quién quiera dormirse conmigo-

Sin que Dina tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Andrew salió de la cocina, tomó sus maletas y subió corriendo las escaleras. Dina corrió lo más rápido que pudo, agarró, cómo le fue posible, sus numerosas maletas e intentó subir los enormes escalones.

Sabía que no podía competir contra su hermano, el atleta; pero no quería que su hermano se quedara con el cuarto. Deseaba que no pudiera entrar al cuarto por aprovecharse de su condición física, deseaba que el cuarto no se abriera y que se tuviera que dormir con Berwyn por egoísta.

-¡Papá, esta puerta no se abre!- Dina escuchó el grito de Andrew cuando al fin llegó al final de la escalera.

La imagen de Andrew girando la perilla de la puerta sin éxito era le resultaba gratificante, eso se merecía por no cederle el cuarto de buena gana.

-¡¿Cómo que no se abre?!- Gritó desde la cocina Dudley. -¡¿SIGUE INTENTANDO?!-

Dina sintió que su padre empezaba a molestarse, por lo que intentó levantarse y alejarse de la zona dónde se llevaría a cabo el combate. Arrastró con dificultad sus maletas pasando detrás de su hermano que seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Andrew sin voltearse.

-Yo no hice nada- Respondió Dina.

Siguió arrastrando sus maletas hasta que se llegó a la puerta más cercana que tenía una enorme cantidad de cerrojos y una pequeña puertecilla al nivel de suelo.

¿Por qué ese cuarto tendría tantos cerrojos? Parecía la puerta de un prisionero o para una persona peligrosa. ¿Qué habría detrás de esa puerta extraña?

-¡SIGUE SIN ABRIR!- Andrew golpeó con la puerta para después bajar por las escaleras.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SIGUE SIN ABRIR?!- Gritó con mayor fuerza Dudley desde la cocina. -¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!-

-¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡LA PUERTA ES UNA PORQUERIA!-

Dina sintió la furia de su padre aumentar al igual que la frustración de su hermano. La experiencia le había enseñado que no era una buena idea estar en el mismo lugar en que su padre y Andrew.

Los pasos de su padre y su hermano acercándose, pensó en correr, pero si su papá veía sus maletas abandonadas en el pasillo estaría también en problemas. Tenía que quitarlas y desaparecer al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Dina sintió que había cargado demasiadas maletas. Miró la puerta extraña frente a ella. Era una pequeña esperanza, su única esperanza para terminar en fuego cruzado era que se abriera esa puerta.

El tiempo se detuvo para Dina en el momento que su padre se escuchó por las escaleras. Puso sus manos en el pomo de, cerró los ojos y rezó porque se abriera la puerta. Abrió.

De inmediato, Dina arrastró sus maletas dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras. En eso, escuchó la voz de su padre maldiciendo la puerta cerrada. Estaba a salvo.

Con más calma miró el cuarto. Era muy pequeño, tenía una cama cubierta de polvo, un ropero viejo y había plumas blancas regadas por el suelo. Tenía un olor extraño que no le gustaba. Abrió la ventana, dónde notó que había unas partes de pintura más claras que el resto del cuarto y el alfeizar parecía tener rasgaduras que mostraban la madera.

Se sentó en la cama levantando un poco de polvo y admiró los extraños dibujos en la pared. Le gustaba ese cuarto, no estaba segura del porqué, pero lo quería y Dina Dursley siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Finalmente el cuarto de enfrente nunca se abrió y Andrew se vio obligado a dormir en el cuarto de invitados junto a Berwyn. Por su parte pidió el cuarto más pequeño a pesar de que sintió la incomodidad de su abuelo Vernon al mencionarlo, pero al no darle una respuesta convincente de porque no podía quedarse con el cuarto y un pequeño llanto pudo conseguir dormir ahí.

Después de eso el número 4 de la calle Privet fue cobrando nueva vida, los vecinos no tardaron demasiado tiempo en ver que había movimiento en la casa de Vernon Dursley. Andrew solía levantarse temprano para no interrumpir su riguroso plan alimenticio, Berwyn ama escuchar música todo el tiempo y Dina necesitaba la mayor cantidad de alarmas de Inglaterra para poder despertar.

Andrew no le había mentido a su abuelo Vernon, él se había encargado de preparar los desayunos y llevaba a sus hermanos a la escuela para después ir a los entrenamientos hasta que iniciaron las vacaciones.

Mientras Andrew no rompía su rutina de entrenamiento por vacaciones, tormentas o descansos. Creía que si dejaba de hacer ejercicio se volvería igual de obeso y perezoso que su padre o su hermano. Según Berwyn, era la pesadilla recurrente desde antes de que naciera Dina, sólo porque una vez había visto a su padre romper la silla en la que se sentaba. En ocasiones, Andrew intentaba que Berwyn se le uniera en su dieta, pero como la mayoría de las cosas, Berwyn no mostraba interés.

Las pocas cosas por las que Berwyn había demostrado interés, había sido descubrir la clave para acceder a la señal wifi de los todos los vecinos y arreglar cosas descompuestas. Desde el inicio de las vacaciones se había entretenido arreglando los desperfectos de la casa y trabajar el jardín. Por lo demás, mostraba el mismo interés que mostraba por el ejercicio. Nada.

Por su parte, Dina pasaba sobre todo, estaba ahí cuando todos estaban de buen humor y desaparecía cuándo estaba por empezar una discusión. Se libraba de cualquier trabajo físico por su condición frágil, consiguiendo que sus hermanos hicieran todo y se le permitía hacer lo que quisiera. Lo que quisiera era vestir y desvestir sus muñecas que siempre llevaba consigo. Las muñecas no le importaban tanto, pero sus vestidos eran lo que más le encantaba a Dina, podría llenar una maleta entera con todos los vestidos que tenía, y lo había hecho.

Dina también tenía el don de ganarse el cariño de todas las personas que conocía en poco tiempo, no conocía a nadie que no la quisiera. Incluso a su abuelo Vernon del que no tenía recuerdo alguno ya le decía que le recordaba a su difunta esposa Petunia y le mostraba más comprensión que a sus otros nietos que conocía de más tiempo. Además, parecía que el mundo se movía a su voluntad, las cosas que Dina se proponía las lograba, si algo quedaba fuera de su alcance, este se caía o rodaba a donde ella pudiera tomarlo o sabía lo que alguien quería antes de que ese alguien mismo se diera cuenta que lo quería. Como el día que Berwyn estaba revisando el picaporte que no había querido abrirse y Dina sentada a su lado le pasaba cosas sin que él dijera algo.

-Gracias- Dijo Berwyn cuándo Dina le extendió el desarmador.

Después, Dina regresó en silencio a su actividad. Ver que zapatos de plástico combinaban más.

-Creo que esto ya está perdido- Dijo Berwyn después de utilizar inútilmente el desarmador. -Mira-

Con esfuerzo, el abuelo Vernon se levantó de su lugar y fue a ver lo que su nieto le indicaba.

-Está trabado, cómo si el mecanismo se hubiera pegado, se niega a moverse de posición ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que abriste esa puerta?-

Vernon buscó en su memoria el recuerdo de la acción que había mencionado su segundo nieto.

-Nunca- Respondió Dina sin dejar de mirar los vestidos de colores estrafalarios.

-No lo recuerdo- Respondió Vernon sin percatarse de la acción de Dina. -¿No se puede salvar?-

Dina dejó el vestido que estaba agarrando y tomó una lata que le entregó a Berwyn para después regresar con el vestido.

-Gracias- Dijo Berwyn sin sorprendenderse por la acción de Dina. -Voy a dejarlo con lubricante toda la noche, si no afloja mañana será un caso perdido-

El abuelo Vernon observó la habilidad con la que Berwyn aplicaba el aerosol lubricante sin ensuciar más allá del periódico que había colocado en la mesa en la que Dina también se encontraba jugando.

-Bien ¿Qué sigue?- Preguntó Berwyn dejando el picaporte sobre el periódico.

-Creo que la luz de la alacena debajo de las escaleras tiene un corto circuito, a veces enciende otras no, ya no me puedo agachar tanto- Sugirió Vernon mientras regresaba a sentarse en su sillón favorito. -Pero mañana lo revisas-

Berwyn no espero una segunda indicación, se levantó y empezó a guardar toda la herramienta que había utilizado.

-Se te da bien las herramientas ¿Preparándote para heredar el negocio familiar?-

Dina se quedó quieta y miró de reojo a su hermano que ignoraba el comentario para seguir recogiendo las herramientas. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo. Sabía lo mucho que Berwyn detestaba que le mencionaran el negocio "familiar". Su padre era el director de una empresa que fabricaba taladros llamada Grunnings, misma empresa en la que había trabajado su abuelo Vernon y en la que querían que Berwyn trabajara ya que Andrew había demostrado ser una promesa del deporte.

-Hablando del negocio ¿Cómo va a mantener el trabajo su padre faltando tanto tiempo?- Preguntó el abuelo Vernon mientras reposaba en su sofá.

-Internet- Respondieron Dina y Berwyn al mismo tiempo.

-Todo el mundo se vive a través del internet, abuelo- Explicó Dina cuándo terminó de amontonar toda la ropa diminuta. -Las personas se comunican por internet, trabajan por internet, ven sus programas por internet, gastan dinero por el internet ¡Todo sin salir de su casa!-

-Detente- Dijo Berwyn al ver el rostro de molestia de su abuelo. -No le des ideas, con trabajo sale a respirar aire fresco-

-Estos jóvenes y sus hábitos raros- Dijo el abuelo Vernon desviando la mirada del comedor y fingió leer el periódico.

-No son raros, son- Decía Dina hasta que Berwyn le indicó con señas que se detuviera.

-Los tiempos cambian, Abuelo, las cosas raras ya no lo son, y, Dina, nuestro abuelo no tiene idea de cómo mandar un e-mail, menos va a comprender transacciones en línea-

-Patrañas- Se molestó el abuelo Vernon y escondió su rostro detrás del periódico.

Dina bufó molesta, odiaba cuando la interrumpían, pero no quería discutir con Berwyn ya que él era el que tenía las claves de acceso a las señales de wifi de los vecinos y, cómo le acababa de decir a su abuelo, ella vivía a través del internet.

Ya tendría el resto del verano para ilustrar a su abuelo de los beneficios del internet. O eso era lo que creía.

Al día siguiente, Andrew despertó a Berwyn y a Dina como acostumbraba para la rutina diaria de ejercicios matinales, después Vernon se unió a ellos para el desayuno.

-¿Qué es hoy?- Preguntó pensando en la nueva dieta a la que era sometido al igual que sus otros nietos que se encontraban agotados en la mesa del comedor después un Cardio intensivo.

-Muerte por cansancio- Se quejó Berwyn mientras le ponía miel a su té.

-Les salvara la vida- Dijo Andrew sirviéndoles el desayuno. -Una dieta saludable y el ejercicio regular es la clave para la longevidad-

El abuelo Vernon miró con molestia el plato frente a él parecía un montón de vegetales revueltos junto por un licuado con más sólido que liquido que los hacía beber todas las mañanas. Bebió el licuado de un sabor extraño y al acabar empezó a picar con un tenedor su desayuno.

Con el mismo desagrado, Dina se puso a escoger todo el plato, pasando todo lo que no le gustaba al plato de Berwyn molestando a Andrew.

-Si no comes te vas a quedar enana-

-No me importa- Dijo Dina sin dejar de escoger su desayuno.

-Déjala, quiere volver a su incubadora- Dijo Berwyn sin dejar de comer.

Dina bajó la mirada y dejó su plato. Odiaba cuando alguien hacía eso, que le recordaran que no debía de haber nacido, que ella sobrevivido de milagro, que ella era la causa por la que su madre entraba todo el tiempo a hospitales.

Andrew golpeó a Berwyn en el hombro al ver la expresión molesta de Dina.

-¿Qué?- Se quejó Berwyn.-No dije nada que fuera cierto-

En ese momento se escuchó que sonaba el timbre de la casa.

-Yo voy- Dijo Dina con tal de alejarse de la cocina.

Frente a la puerta, Dina se detuvo para intentar de volver a su a personalidad adorable, tenía que dar la mejor primera impresión a quién fuera.

Al abrir la puerta estaba el joven Jacob Moore que leyó lo que decía una tableta.

-¿Aquí vive el milagrito?- Preguntó confundido para después mirar a Dina en espera de respuesta.

-Soy yo- Dijo Dina con tristeza. Con eso ya eran dos veces que le recordaban su condición. -¿Recibí algo?-

-Este pequeño paquete- Le entregó el cartero a Dina una caja que le costó sujetar con sus pequeñas manos. -De verdad es un milagro, nunca había visto tanto movimiento en esta casa desde que empecé a trabajar aquí. Ah sí, también es esto- Y le extendió unos sobres.

Dina se acomodó como pudo el paquete, tomó los sobres y dio las gracias para regresar al comedor esperando que su hermano no volviera a mencionar lo que le molestaba y así recuperar su animó entusiasta.

Miró el paquete con curiosidad, la única persona que Dina sabía que le decía "Milagrito" era su tía abuela Marge que, según sus hermanos, era una de las personas que la creía un caso perdido igual que Cory. Aunque también decían que su verdadero hermano era niño y lo habían cambiado por ella en las incubadoras.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Andrew, mientras Berwyn veía su celular.

-El cartero, me enviaron algo- Dijo Dina entregándole al abuelo Vernon el correo sin revisarlo.

-¿Y qué es?- Andrew examinó con la vista el paquete -Para "El milagrito" debe ser de la abuela Marge, sí lo es-

Berwyn rió.

-Claro, como ella fue de las que sugirió que la diéramos por muerta-

-Berwyn- Le regañó Andrew.

Dina no dijo nada, ya iban tres veces que le recodaban algo que no quería que le mencionaran. Ese día había empezado muy mal, aunque esperaba que el resto del día no empeorada más, pero la expresión perdida del abuelo Vernon al mirar el correo le decía que las cosas desagradables sólo iban a empenzar.


End file.
